Les raisons du combat
by StElia
Summary: Tout le monde connait, ou croit connaitre, l'histoire de Cato. C'est le tribut le plus impitoyable, le plus dangereux, le plus sanguinaire des 74ème Hunger Games. Face à Katniss et Peeta, il doit s'avouer vaincu ; et une flèche de la fille du feu le précipite dans le vide et dans les mutations génétiques. Mais qui est-il vraiment ?
1. L'agonie

Disclaimer : Le personnage masculin et l'univers appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, la créatrice d'Hunger Games. Le personnage féminin OC sort tout droit de mon esprit rêveur.

Note : Je viens de revoir Hunger Games et l'idée de modifier cet OS me tente depuis quelques temps. Alors pourquoi pas ? Les chapitres seront courts, sans doute très courts, mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Bonne lecture à tous !

L'agonie

Il agonise. La flèche que l'horrible fille lui a planté dans la main l'a fait basculer dans le vide. Dans les mutations génétiques. Et s'il a commencé par les repousser, il n'en a désormais plus la force. Allongé sur le sol et l'herbe imbibée de son sang, il attend que tout s'achève. Il attend fièrement, même si quelques gémissements lui échappent de temps en temps, sous le coup d'une morsure un peu plus profonde ou lorsque l'une de ces fichues mutations génétiques lui monte dessus. Depuis le sol, il espère.

Il prie pour qu'elle ne le regarde pas. Il ne veut pas lui imposer ça. Il tient trop à elle. Il espère que sa mère lui bande les yeux ou qu'elle s'est isolée dans un coin, seule, comme elle le fait toujours lorsqu'elle est triste.

Oui, alors qu'il agonise, lentement dévoré par les mutations génétiques, Cato ne peut penser qu'à elle. Il s'imagine ses longs cheveux châtains, il revoit sa silhouette menue, il se remémore leur première rencontre. Il n'avait que douze ans lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance ; et bien que du même âge, elle paraissait beaucoup plus âgée. Ses yeux noirs, éternellement tristes, s'étaient fichés dans son âme à jamais. A l'image de la flèche que Katniss Everdeen avait fiché dans sa main et qui allait lui coûter la vie.

Cato pousse un grognement. Son image s'efface le temps qu'il donne un coup d'épaule pour éloigner la mutation qui s'acharne sur lui. Une fois la bête partie, il _la_ cherche du regard. Est-elle là ? Est-elle près de lui ? Lui tient-elle la main ?

Un ricanement lui échappe. Pourquoi serait-elle là ? Elle n'a rien à faire dans cette arène. Elle est bien trop pure pour appartenir à ce monde de douleur qu'il a choisi.

Il se souvient encore du premier jour où il a aperçu cette enfant abandonnée. Si elle ignorait tout de sa vie, il connaissait la sienne. Il savait aussi qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Helena était la fille d'un célèbre homme politique dans le Capitole. Sa mère provenait du District Deux et Helena avait grandi tantôt dans le Deux, tantôt dans le Capitole. C'était grâce à l'orgueil de sa mère, fière d'être native d'un des plus puissants districts de Panem, qu'Helena n'était pas devenue une de ces fades filles du Capitole.

Puis, âgée de douze ans, Helena avait perdu son père. Brusquement, sans explication, sans signe avant-coureur.

Malade d'amour, sa mère avait disparu des mémoires, devenant un fantôme, incapable de s'occuper de sa fille unique, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sinon pleurer la mort de son mari et laisser mourir la famille qui lui restait. Tout ceci, toute cette farce imaginée par le Capitole pour se venger d'un homme qui avait agi selon ses idées, faisait rire. Les habitants du District Deux, les plus proches de la capitale avec les habitants du District Un, savaient tout des mésaventures d'Helena.

Et, alors qu'on murmurait que son père avait été supprimé par le Capitole et le Président Snow, qui le trouvait un peu trop gênant à son goût, Helena, du haut de ses douze ans, avait reprit sa vie en main. Elle avait refusé d'abandonner.

En travaillant comme femme de ménage.

Cato se débat dans l'herbe. Il donne un coup de pied, faisant gémir la bête, aperçoit le regard vert de l'une d'entre elles, retient un cri et continue à se battre. Bien qu'à terre, bien que paralysé, il refuse de se laisser mourir. Il sent son sang et sa vie qui s'écoulent de ses multiples blessures, il sent ses muscles l'abandonner...

Il pense à elle. Il se remémore leur première rencontre.


	2. Le commencement

Disclaimer : Le personnage principal, Cato, ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. La douce Helena, elle, est ma propriété ! Mouahaha.

Le commencement

Cato entra dans sa chambre. Une serviette rouge autour des hanches, il sortait tout juste de la douche. Tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux humides, il chercha du regard les vêtements qu'il allait mettre pour ce soir. Un sourire éclaira son visage en repensant aux paroles de son père : ce soir, un des hommes les plus importants du District avait demandé à recevoir toutes les familles dont les garçons venaient d'atteindre l'âge fatidique de douze ans. Et cet âge, Cato venait justement de le fêter.

- Mais où... ?

Enfilant rapidement un short et un t-shirt, le jeune garçon se dépêcha de rejoindre l'escalier. Il descendit au salon en tapant rageusement des pieds. Énervé, il apostropha sa mère qui discutait avec une inconnue en souriant.

- Qui est la nouvelle femme de ménage ?! cria-t-il en arrivant dans la pièce principale. Cette imbécile a...

Le jeune garçon se tut. Que faisait une gamine de son âge, vêtue de vêtements rapiécés, usés et troués, à côté de sa mère, cette femme si élégante et distinguée ?

- Voilà la nouvelle imbécile, Cato, rétorqua avec amusement sa mère tout en présentant d'un signe de la main l'enfant.

- Excusez-moi du tort que j'ai pu vous causer, monsieur, dit la jeune fille d'une voix fluette en s'inclinant, l'air craintif et malade.

Craignait-elle des représailles ? Un bleu s'étirait sur sa joue droite, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Cato ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa colère était retombée, soufflée par la surprise. Leur ancienne femme de ménage était une très vieille dame, sa remplaçante ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Que faisait-elle là ? La vieille était-elle donc enfin morte ? Cette pensée arracha un rictus sadique au garçon.

- On n'a pas les moyens d'employer autre chose qu'une souillon ? demanda-t-il en regardant de haut en bas sa nouvelle servante.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle souillon, Cato. Celle-ci se nomme Helena Mismerra. C'est la fille de l'ancien Juge Mismerra, poursuivit l'hôtesse de maison en souriant d'avance. Tu sais, celui qu'on a...

Et elle fit le geste de se trancher la gorge. Avant d'éclater de rire.

Solène regarda presque affectueusement la fillette à ses côtés. Elle se réjouissait déjà de la surprise et de la jalousie qu'elle verrait se peindre sur le visage de ses voisines lorsque celles-ci découvriraient qui était sa nouvelle femme de ménage. Cette enfant allait lui apporter beaucoup de satisfaction, Solène le sentait. Elle se passa délicatement une main dans les cheveux, vérifiant que son chignon tenait toujours, puis elle adressa un signe de la main à sa servante.

- Toi, dit-elle froidement, tu as intérêt à bien travailler. Et toi, mon cœur, sois prêt pour ce soir. Fais-toi beau !

Elle embrassa de loin son fils puis quitta la pièce. Cato eut une grimace. Il détestait lorsque sa mère l'appelait mon cœur. Et pourquoi pas mon ange, hein ? C'était ridicule.

- Alors t'es la fille de l'ancien juge ? grogna-t-il pour s'empêcher de penser à sa mère et à ses surnoms débiles.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, timidement. Son nouveau maître l'observa, intrigué par son comportement et le bleu qui s'étalait sur sa pommette. L'ecchymose était impressionnante. Sinon, hormis ce détail, elle était plutôt banale : des cheveux assez clairs, châtains, un peu sales, un visage ovale, démuni de toute graisse superflue, un corps mince. Pour autant, elle ne ressemblait pas aux filles de son District. Elle était trop maigre. Cato commença à se détourner d'elle puis revint fixer son regard sur Helena. Immédiatement, elle regarda ailleurs.

- C'est légèrement agaçant, ta manie de détourner le regard, lança-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle sursauta et le dévisagea. Il constata alors pourquoi elle cachait ses yeux : ils étaient fous, torturés, habités de trop d'horreurs pour une si jeune vie. Elle le laissa s'absorber autant qu'il voulut dans ses pupilles noires et perdues, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus supporter ce regard hanté. Au fond de lui, quelque chose se réveilla. Une boule de violence s'éveilla dans son ventre, explosant dans tout son corps, imprégnant sa tête d'images qu'il n'aurait pas du pouvoir imaginer. Cette fille... Elle n'était décidément pas comme les autres filles du District Deux. On vivait bien dans le District Deux, les gens ne se plaignaient pas. Cette fille ne disait rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Elle était la victime du Capitole, Cato le savait. Il suffisait de voir la réaction de sa mère, quelques instants plus tôt, et son rire. On se moquait de la fille Mismerra, on l'employait en se vantant de l'avoir à son service. Voilà le dernier objet à la mode, disait-on en la désignant.

- T'as pas de bol, ma fille. Tu t'en sortiras pas ici.

Helena sursauta une fois de plus. Elle semblait étonnée qu'il lui parle. Il eut l'impression, en voyant son expression éperdue de gratitude, qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de mots aimables depuis longtemps. Que lui avait-on fait ? Qu'avait-elle traversé pour que tant d'horreurs transparaissent dans son regard ?

- On t'as fait quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Tu parlais tout à l'heure, maintenant tu ne dis plus rien. Je te fais peur ?

Son ton brusque ne l'effraya pas. Elle semblait avoir moins peur qu'à l'instant, lorsqu'il était descendu de sa chambre en la traitant d'imbécile. Était-ce parce qu'il donnait l'air de s'intéresser à elle ? Si c'était le cas, elle se méprenait. Le garçon ne s'intéressait à personne d'autre que lui.

- Je...

- Oh et puis non, je m'en fiche.

Et il la laissa là, dans le salon.

Helena Mismerra le regarda sortir avec une expression très douce, la tête penchée sur le côté, un vague début de sourire aux lèvres. Oui, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de mots aussi aimables. Et, malgré tout ce que Cato pensait d'elle, elle lui en était très reconnaissante.


	3. Les pavés

Disclaimer : Cato et l'univers des Hunger Games sont la propriété de Suzanne Collins.

Les pavés

Pendant une année, Cato se contenta de l'observer. Il ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui donner des ordres brefs. Il détournait ensuite le regard, le temps qu'elle s'exécute, avant de la fixer à nouveau. Helena ne se plaignait jamais, quoi qu'il lui demande de faire. Elle semblait ne pas connaitre les mots rébellion et résistance. Elle n'était que soumission. Cato l'observait, fasciné par cette fille si différente de lui. Il avait désormais treize ans et s'était musclé. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où son nom serait tiré au sort pour les Hunger Games. Chaque jour, il allait à son entrainement. Un soir, tandis qu'il en revenait et qu'Helena faisait le ménage, l'envie lui prit soudainement de lui parler.

- J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un, aujourd'hui, dit-il.

Helena tourna son regard sombre vers lui, une pointe d'interrogation dans le regard.

- J'ai hâte de montrer ce que je vaut, poursuivit-il. J'aime bien la violence.

- Pourquoi tu aimes ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je me sens fort, c'est... Je ne sais pas. Je me sens puissant. J'aime ça, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu me parles, d'un coup ?

Le bout des lèvres d'Helena se retroussa, comme si elle souriait. Le torchon qu'elle tenait à la main pendait lamentablement tandis qu'elle souriait à moitié.

- C'est toi qui a commencé à me raconter tes exploits, répondit-elle calmement.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça, répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

La jeune fille leva doucement les yeux au ciel. Elle retourna ensuite à son ménage, astiquant soigneusement les pavés de la maison. La mère du garçon le lui avait bien dit, il fallait que tout brille. Helena s'employait donc à ce que tout soit au mieux pour gagner son salaire, et, parfois, un petit pourboire de l'homme de la maison, lorsqu'il rentrait de bonne humeur.

Cato se tut un moment, la regardant faire. Elle aussi avait grandi. Ses cheveux clairs lui arrivaient désormais plus bas que le milieu du dos, sa taille s'affinait sous le poids de la misère, et son regard semblait plus torturé que jamais. Elle aurait presque pu être belle si elle avait prit la peine de se nettoyer et de s'occuper d'elle. Pensif, il se demanda pourquoi elle était toujours vêtue de haillons. Son salaire ne lui permettait-il donc pas de s'habiller correctement ? Haussant les épaules, il se désintéressa d'elle. Il revenait de son entrainement et comme toujours, il se sentait à la fois fort et épuisé.

- Tu te rappelles de la première fois où je t'ai vu ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, étonnée qu'il reprenne la parole. Helena le regarda une seconde avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le torchon qu'elle tenait et les pavés qui attendaient qu'elle s'occupe d'eux. Elle frotta vigoureusement une tâche qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître. Avec une pointe de sadisme, Cato se remémora le moment où il avait soigneusement fait tomber de la colle par terre.

- Tu avais un bleu, ce jour-là. Un énorme bleu. Qui te l'avait fait ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- J'étais... tombée, marmonna-t-elle en astiquant plus fort.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Dis-moi qui t'avais fait ça. Je veux le savoir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en fixant sur lui son regard noir. Pourquoi ? Pour faire pareil que ton...

La porte du rez-de-chaussée claqua soudainement, annonçant le retour du père de Cato. Calvin arriva dans le salon deux secondes plus tard. L'homme ressemblait beaucoup à son fils : même cheveux clairs, même visage fin. La seule différence était leur carrure : Cato se musclait en attente des jeux de la faim, son père ne faisait rien pour s'entretenir et demeurait long et mince. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit son fils en compagnie de la femme de ménage.

- Bonsoir, Cato. Bonsoir, Helena. As-tu bientôt fini de nettoyer le sol ? J'ai déchiré une de mes chemises hier et j'aimerais que tu me la recouses. Tu peux faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur.

- Je t'attend dans ma chambre, Helena.

Calvin monta à l'étage, laissant les deux enfants entre eux. Le garçon regarda sa servante, suspicieux. Le ton qu'elle employait lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Calvin le gênait. Elle ne lui parlait pas à lui ainsi, il ne détectait aucune trace de respect et de crainte dans sa voix lorsqu'elle répondait à ses questions.

- Pourquoi tu parles comme ça à mon père ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui me verse mon salaire ?

- Il y a autre chose. C'est ma mère qui te donne l'argent, à chaque fois. Mais tu ne lui parles pas comme ça, à elle.

Helena soupira. Elle se releva, dépoussiéra sa jupe d'un mouvement las, fit craquer les vertèbres fragiles de son dos en se redressant. Une grimace lui échappa. Elle essora ensuite son torchon dans le seau à côté d'elle, scruta les carreaux en quête de poussière puis se déclara satisfaite.

- Enfin fini, annonça-t-elle. Je suis désolée, il va falloir que je te laisse. Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ?

- Non c'est bon. Mais j'ai envie de discuter avec mon père, je vais t'accompa...

- Non !

Cato, debout à côté d'elle, la dévisagea avec étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait autant dans une journée, et surtout la première fois qu'elle s'opposait à lui. Une fois de plus, un soupçon de doute lui effleura l'esprit.

- Tu... Tu m'as l'air fatigué. On ne tue pas quelqu'un tous les jours, déclara-t-elle très vite. Tu devrais aller te reposer sinon tu ne seras pas en forme pour ton entrainement de demain.

Pourquoi évitait-elle ainsi son regard ? Elle avait rougit. Le jeune garçon faillit lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas de conseils à recevoir d'elle, et puis il se calma. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il était fatigué. Même s'il avait _juste_ faillit tuer quelqu'un.

- D'accord, je laisse passer pour cette fois-ci. Fais attention à toi, la prochaine fois que tu décides de me parler ainsi, je ne serais pas si gentil.

Il partit dans sa chambre sans attendre de réponses, oubliant déjà tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il rêvait de son lit.

Seule dans le salon, Helena soupira et baissa la tête, cachant son visage au reste du monde. Lorsqu'elle la releva, elle avait reprit son attitude soumise. Elle monta les escaliers, doucement, appréciant chaque seconde qui la séparait du moment fatidique. Malheureusement, elle arriva enfin dans la chambre de Calvin, son employé.

- Entre, Helena, entre. Et ferme la porte, s'il-te-plait.


End file.
